over the rainbow and through the snow
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Molly Weasley II needs to study, but she keeps seeing this rainbow in the sky. Maybe Molly needs a distraction... and maybe the magical world of Narnia can give her that. MollyII/Peter for PrincessPearl and Bethhh's challenge.


**over the rainbow and through the snow, to narnia we go**

**Molly**** II/Peter**

_Prompts- rainbow, fog, daydream, sparks_

When Molly Weasley II woke up one morning, snow covered the grounds of Hogwarts.

Carefully, she removed herself from her bed. She slid her fingers down the frosted window. Where her fingers once were, clear panes of glass remained.

Shaking her head, she let a smile take over her face and dashed down the stairs, almost colliding with her best friend Lysander. "It's snowing!"

"I know," Lysander told her, an amused smile taking over his face. "I saw it. Does this mean you're going to stop studying?"

"No," A determined scowl was prominent on her face. "I told you, Lysander, this exam is very important. I'm not going to fail it. My parents are expecting me to get a high score, and I will not give them any less than my best."

Frowning, Lysander shook his head. "Well, you should at least eat."

After breakfast in the Great Hall, Molly headed, books in hand, back up to the library to study some more for her Defence Against the Dark Arts exam. She glanced down at the book, words swimming in her head. Though she was 'intelligent', she'd never been particularly good at DADA, unlike her cousins. Flustered, she glanced out the window.

And saw a _rainbow._

Shaking her head, she deemed it just a vision, and tried her best to clear her mind. She looked up again.

It was _still _there.

Curious as always, she crept over to the window and wiped the frost off. For whatever reason, the rainbow still stayed right where it was. She walked over to her Ravenclaw friend Natalie and tapped her on the shoulder. "Do you see that rainbow out there? How is that _possible_?"

Natalie glanced up. "No. What rainbow?"

"The one right out there," Molly said, rather hysterically. Maybe she was going insane. She couldn't- she'd miss her DADA exam!

Frowning, Natalie told her, "Molly, there's no rainbow out there. Maybe you're hallucinating. You should go have a rest or something."

"Um. Okay," A mildly disturbed Molly returned to her table to do some more studying. But she was too distracted. Every time she glanced up, a rainbow loomed over the horizon, sparkling and inviting. Her sense of adventure, Molly thought, was the only reason she'd been placed in Gryffindor. So why not follow it now?

Closing her book slowly, Molly stood up and smiled over at Natalie. "I'm going to take a nap. See you later."

"See you!" Natalie called without even glancing up.

Tossing her books down in the Gryffindor common room, Molly slid on her warm coat and Gryffindor red-and-gold scarf. As she turned to leave, someone grabbed her arm. "Where are you going?"

Turning, Molly saw her red-headed third-year cousin Lily, a huge smile on her face. Molly frowned. "None of your business."

"Are you going to check out the rainbow? Because I see it too. Hugo doesn't, though, and neither does Rose, I don't know why," Lily babbled.

Confused, Molly spun on her heel. "You see it too?"

"Of course," Lily grinned. "Take me along with you?"

"Fine," Molly grumbled. "But I'm going now, and we're _not _taking any of your annoying friends."

Shrugging, Lily nodded. "Fine, let's go."

Still grumbling under her breath, Molly pulled on her snow boots. Lily just watched expectantly.

"Aren't you going to put on your boots, Lily Luna?" Molly admonished her younger cousin.

"I have, already," Lily pulled up her long dress robes to show a pair of snow boots. "I was already planning on going on."

"Fine," Molly stood up, and after double-checking to ensure that she had everything, said, "Let's go."

She pushed open the large door to the Gryffindor common room and walked out of it. As she walked, she noticed the imprints her shoes made in the deep snow. She also noticed the considerable distance between her (with her long legs) and tiny little Lily. Taking a deep breath, she yelled, "Hurry along, Lily! I've got a Defence Against the Dark Arts exam tomorrow that I must study for."

"Fine," Lily ran toward her with a burst of speed, and then kept running, yelling, "Race you to the rainbow!"

Molly rolled her turquoise eyes before going to follow her cousin. Once they arrived, Lily stopped with a halt, whispering, "Reckon we should touch it?"

"Reckon so," Molly told her. "What harm can it do?"

Grinning, Lily extended a long finger. It seemed to go right through the rainbow.

"What's going on?" Molly gasped.

"I don't know," Lily beamed. "But it looks fun. I'm going in!" Still beaming, Lily jumped into the rainbow.

"LILY!" Molly yelled, but it was too late. She'd already gone in. Cursing her cousin's pure stupidity, she considered her options. It was obvious what she would have to do, but it would be a test of her bravery and confidence.

"I can do this," She whispered under her breath as she approached the rainbow. "I CAN DO THIS!" And with that, she jumped into the rainbow.

She landed on the other side with a thud in a pile of snow. But it wasn't the pure white grounds of Hogwarts, it was definitely elsewhere. She just didn't know where. Forest surrounded her, trees covered in powdery snow, and a lamppost was set right in front of her.

"MOLLY!" Someone yelled, breaking the serene aura of the forest. A beaming Lily grinned at her. "Molly, isn't this place amazing?"

"Yes, except we have no idea where we are," Molly spat, glancing around.

Shrugging, Lily replied, "Well, it shouldn't be too hard. All we have to do is find someone and ask where we are."

"Shouldn't be too hard?" Molly practically yelled. "Lily, we're in the middle of nowhere! Where are we going to find someone?"

"Right here," A tall, blonde boy stood right in front of him. A crown was placed upon his head, as if he were the ruler of this place. "What are you called?"

"See?" Lily mouthed to Molly, before turning back to the mysterious man. "I'm Lily Luna Potter, and this is my cousin, Molly _Ginevra _Weasley."

Molly gritted her teeth before smiling as pleasantly as she could at the man. "Please, call me Molly. And you are?"

"His Majesty King Peter the Magnificent," Peter told them. "But, please do call me King Peter."

"Bit conceited, are we?" Molly threw back her hair and looked him straight in the eye.

Peter looked confused. "No. Are you also Daughters of Eve?"

"My mum's name is Ginny," Lily beamed at him. "So, I don't think so."

"No," Peter shook his head, peering at them closely. "Are you... are you _human_?"

"Obviously," Molly muttered.

"Sort of," Lily contradicted.

Horrified, Molly threw her hand over her cousin's mouth and whispered, "Lily, shut up! He's a _Muggle_!"

"A Muggle, am I?" Peter stood there, an amused smile on his face. "Tell me, if you may, what does that mean?"

"Same sort of thing as a Daughter of Eve, I'd expect," Molly replied haughtily. "Except in the masculine form. Now, please tell me, how do you get _out _of here? I have a Defence Against the Dark Arts exam tomorrow that I have to study for."

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, eh?" Peter threw out wryly. "I would imagine you would be getting plenty of practises for that here. Now come along, I shall take you back to the castle."

"He seems too _old _to be so young," Lily whispered to Molly. Raising her voice, she asked, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Peter declared importantly.

Deciding not to ask how a seventeen-year-old could be a _King_, Molly frowned. "Why do you act so old?"

"I suppose because I'm the oldest," Peter muttered.

"I am too, I have a younger sister-" Molly was cut off.

"Lucy," Peter finished.

Terrified, Molly stared at him. "How do you know my sister's name?"

"I don't," Peter replied, looking a bit shocked as well. "My sister's name is Lucy as well. She has brown hair and-"

"Blue eyes," Molly completed his sentence.

Lily cut in. "You don't suppose Lucy's time travelled, as well?"

Shrugging, Peter kept going. "Quite a coincidence, I'd suspect. Well, we've arrived- please, take some slippers..."

Pulling on the slippers, Molly glanced around, and then gasped. "You're rich?"

"I suppose," Peter shrugged. "But we _are _royalty. It's to be expected."

_It sure was, _Molly thought. Here she was, in a huge castle, with a rich and _handsome _boy. Wait, what? Peter wasn't handsome; he was arrogant and big-headed. How could she think like that?

"Could you show us where we'll be staying?" Molly asked, as politely as possible.

"You wouldn't like to meet my sister, Lucy?" Peter asked, big blue eyes wide. "She reminds me of your Lily."

Glancing down at her little cousin, Molly hesitantly agreed. "Sure."

They followed him down numerous corridors until they arrived at a Grand Hall. Seated at the table were two girls and another boy.

"Lucy, Susan, Edmund," Peter greeted them cordially. "I was taking a stroll when I ran into these two Daughters of Eve. They said they came from..."

"Britain," Molly supplied. "We walked into a rainbow, and it took us here."

"A rainbow?" The girl she supposed to be Lucy replied dubiously.

"Who could have summoned them?" The other girl, who had brown hair and green eyes, asked. Molly supposed she must be Susan, the other name Peter had said.

"Lucy," Peter turned to his younger sister. "You weren't fooling around with things again, were you?"

"No!" Lucy scowled. "Why is it always me? Edmund might've done it."

"Did not!" Edmund protested. "I did not summon them."

"I did," A booming voice took over the room. Slowly, a lion joined them in the Hall.

"Great, now I'm seeing talking lions," Molly murmured. "Perhaps I'm insane."

The lion chuckled. "Oh, dear Molly. You are not insane. I am Aslan."

"You're beautiful," Lily told him.

"Thank you," Aslan replied in his voice like silk. He then turned to the four siblings. "I summoned them because they reminded me of Lucy and Susan, and I supposed- well, I supposed they could teach you a thing or two about power."

"Power?" Peter straightened up. "What can _they_ teach _us _about power?"

"You will soon find out," Aslan informed him. Turning to Molly and Lily, he said, "I assume you'll show them?"

Speechless, Lily and Molly just nodded. The lion let out a low rumble. "I will return after you've learned."

And then he was _gone._

"So, let's hear it, Teacher Molly," Peter teased. "Oh, I've forgotten. Edmund, Lucy, Susan, this is Lily Potter and Molly Weasley. Molly, Lily, these are my brothers and sisters- King Edmund, Queen Lucy, Queen Susan."

"What about our titles?" Lucy pouted.

"It should be too time-consuming for them to remember them all," Peter reminded her. "Now, what powers do you have beyond our understanding?"

Rolling her eyes, Molly removed her wand from her back pocket, where she usually kept it, and fired a spell. "Rictumsempra!"

Peter fell on the floor, convulsing in laughter. Wide-eyed, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy looked at her. Lily tugged on her arm urgently. "Molly! They're Muggles, won't you get in trouble?"

"We're not in our universe anymore, Lily," Molly reminded her.

...

After Peter got up off the floor, they demanded to see all of the spells that the two knew. Lily showed them her infamous Bat-Bogey hex, and they all laughed. After a hearty dinner, Molly and Lily were sent upstairs to bed.

"Suppose you've found someone else to fancy, have you, Molly?" Lily teased.

"Edmund's a little young for me, don't you think?" Molly replied absently.

Lily gave her an _are-you-insane _look. "No, Edmund's mine. I meant _Peter_."

"Peter," Molly turned red. "_No_."

"He's rather handsome," Lily kept on.

Though Molly replied, "NO!", it was obvious on her face what she meant. Her pale skin was flaming red, almost enough to match her hair.

"Sure, Molly," Lily laughed, falling asleep.

Molly fell asleep with visions of High Kings dancing in her head.

...

The days passed quickly in Narnia. Every day, they would show them new spells. It was quite a lot of fun, actually.

"_Accio_ bread," Molly muttered at the table one day. The bread flew across the table, spilling water all over Peter.

"Stop doing that," he complained, smiling softly at her.

"Fine," Molly pointed her wand at the broken glass. "_Reparo._" The glass instantly shifted back into its original, _whole _form.

"May I ask that you remove the water from my pants?" He requested, smiling stiffly.

Chortling, Molly got out a, "Sure," before casting a spell. "_Impervius_." The water flew off his pants and into his cup. She offered it to him. "Fancy a drink?"

Peter just laughed. "No, thank you."

"You know," Edmund said from his side of the table. "You two should..."

"Stop all of this flirting," Lily cut in.

Lucy grinned. "_Please._"

"It's..." Susan trailed off suggestively.

"_Disgusting,_" Lily finished again. "Just get together, already."

Immediately, Peter's face turned bright red, and Molly could feel the heat rising to her face. With a quick, "May I be excused?" she was gone.

...

The days passed in slow motion then. Though she enjoyed her time in Narnia, she knew it was about to come to a close. She had an exam and- _oh, no! She'd forgotten all about her DADA exam!_

"Lily," She announced at breakfast one morning. "I've forgotten all about our exams back at Hogwarts! Reckon they've already passed and we weren't there?"

"No," Lucy supplied helpfully. "Your world- well, truthfully, _our world_- time passes much more slowly there. By the time you go back, you'll be an hour or so from when you left."

"But I haven't studied!" Molly cried frantically.

"Don't worry," Peter flashed her a grin. "I'd like to help you."

...

The next day, Peter arrived at her room, sword in hand. "Are you ready, m'lady?"

"Should I be?" She asked nervously. "Why in the name of Merlin do you have a sword?"

He looked at her seriously. "If you can fight a man with a sword, you can surely fight a wizard with a wand."

"I suppose," Molly answered, still feeling unsure.

They travelled up to the highest hill in silence. Once there, Molly withdrew her wand, and Peter his sword. Guiltily, he rubbed the hilt of the sword, as if he was going to do something very bad by fighting her.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked, concerned.

"This fight feels wrong," Peter confessed. "I have never fought against a girl."

Shrugging, Molly told him, "Don't think of me as a girl. I'm just a normal opponent. I've hexed plenty of boys before, _especially _Slytherin boys. Don't think I'm going easy on you."

"Slytherin?" Peter asked, eyebrows creased.

"Don't ask," Molly grinned. "Let's go!"

The fight began. Peter was giving it his best effort, putting all of his work into the fight, which Molly was grateful for. In return, she fired hexes at him. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Slowly, Peter began to rise into the air. Scared, he yelled down, "Molly, what are you doing?"

"This will be good for my exam," Molly grinned. "Can't fight if you're up in the air, can you?"

"I think that I can," Peter floated over to a tree and grabbed an apple. Hurling it at her, he grinned.

She stopped it with a simple spell. "_Immobulus!_" The apple hung, stagnant, in the air.

Scowling, Peter said, "Could you please let me down now?"

"I don't know the counterspell," Molly realised, biting her lip. Then she got an idea. "_Accio Peter_!"

Peter came hurtling down from the sky at her. It was then that she realised a terrible fog was settling over the sky. "Peter, what is going on?"

"I am not sure," Peter glanced around too.

Sparks started to rain down from the sky. Molly gasped, realising the fog was not fog...but smoke. "Something's on fire!"

Grabbing Molly's hand, the two ran down to the castle. Lucy and Susan were standing there, horrified, as it began to burn.

"Where are Edmund and Lily?" Peter called.

"We don't know," Susan replied quickly. "Please, put it out!"

Molly raised her wand and boomed, "_Aguamenti!_" Water poured from her wand, but it wasn't quite enough. She turned her head to look at Peter. "Get Lily, will you?"

"Of course," Peter turned and ran up the hill in search of Lily.

By now, Molly was struggling to hold up the wand. Her water source alone just wasn't enough. Finally, she was relieved to see Lily. "HELP!" She called.

Lily raised her wand and yelled, "_Aguamenti!" _A steady stream of water poured out of her wand, too. The water was now slowly dousing out the fire.

"Thank you," Peter whispered, catching her in a hug. The other three did the same, but it wasn't their hug that mattered the most.

_Was it?_

...

"Who set the fire?" Susan asked, pen perched over a blank sheet of paper.

"Wasn't any of us," Lily was lounged in a chair, feet propped up on a cushion. "I doubt any of us are stupid enough to try that."

"I'm certainly not," Edmund agreed, smiling over at Lucy.

"Me neither," Molly and Peter told him in unison. They then glanced at each other awkwardly.

"Not me!" Lucy piped up.

"Well, it wasn't any of us," Susan said. "Got any enemies?"

"Plenty of them," Lily grinned. "All of the Slytherins, for example. They just hate me because I _should've _been in their House. But they couldn't have gotten here."

"An ex-follower of the White Witch, perhaps?" Peter suggested. "Rebelling against us?"

"Perhaps," Molly agreed, having heard from him all about their adventures.

...

The next morning, a rainbow blazed its way across the sky again.

"Time to go back already?" Molly complained. "We didn't get to find out who set the fire!"

"I suppose it's not important," Lily suggested. "What _is _important is that we get back to our real lives."

"I suppose," Molly reluctantly agreed.

Peter grabbed her arm. "Before you go, I need to talk to you."

Lily's eyes met hers. Filled with mirth, she winked at her, before fleeing. Molly just blushed and said, "Of course."

He led her to a hill, rich with emerald green grass (the snow had long since melted) and fog that hovered over it like a permanent cloud. They both lay down on it, side by side. Peter was the first to speak.

"These weeks with you have been some of the best of my life," He told her. "I am not ready for you to go, but I must let you. I just want you to know that...I care for you, deeply. And if you ever come back to Narnia...I am sure we will all accept you willingly."

"I'd love to come back," Molly whispered, wistfully. Leaning over, she kissed him on the lips quickly. "I care about you deeply, too. You're an amazing King."

"And you are a great wizard," Peter told her simply. "Queen Molly, Courageous Queen of Gryffindor."

"Just wait until I get Head Girl," Molly teased, feeling happy. Somehow, just lying there with his arm wrapped around her was enough.

He handed her a necklace with a sword on the end. "Promise me, Molly, that you will wear this and think of me."

"I promise, King Peter," She promised.

...

As they approached the rainbow, the two girls turned around for one last goodbye. Molly smirked as Edmund planted a kiss on her cousin's cheek. Turning to Peter, she kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Goodbye!" They waved as they walked into the rainbow.

And suddenly, there was no more green grass of Narnia. They fell backwards into knee-deep snow.

"Imagine that was just a dream?" Lily whispered wistfully.

Molly fingered the necklace around her neck. "No, Lily. I don't reckon it was."

Solemnly, the two girls walked back to the Gryffindor common room, heads still in Narnia but bodies at Hogwarts.

...

The next day, Molly took her Defence Against the Dark Arts exam.

"What spell is used to produce water?" The examiner asked her.

"Aguamenti," She recited, heart pounding.

"Please perform it," The examiner told her.

She let her heart fill with terror as it had when the castle was burning. Filled with emotion, she exclaimed, "_Aguamenti!_" Water burst out of the tip of her wand.

"Terrific," The examiner said, wiping her glasses. "Now, please make these objects repel the water."

"_Impervius,_" Molly said, a small smile on her face as she thought of Peter. Water rushed up and splashed her in the face, catching her out of her daydream.

"Good job, Molly Weasley," The examiner smiled at her.

_Thanks, Peter, _she thanked him in her mind.

...

Every day, when she would absentmindedly daydream, she daydreamed of rainbows, fog, sparks, and Peter. She daydreamt of Narnia. And she wondered if maybe one day, the rainbow would come back for her.

But until then, she was stuck in her own world of magic.

**A/N: Well, that was for you, PrincessPearl and Beth for your challenge on the Next-Gen Fanatics forum. Hope you liked it :D**

**My first crossover...wanna bet I won't get many reviews? Okay, let's bet. If you review, I'll do...something. Please, just review!**


End file.
